


Another Mystery Spot (Dean x Reader)

by angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate



Series: Supernatural FanFic Submissions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate/pseuds/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader finds another "Mystery Spot", however it doesn't seem like the Trickster is the one involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Mystery Spot (Dean x Reader)

“Another Mystery Spot? Well that’s just friggin’ fantastic” You heard the phone click. The boys had told you about their first encounter with the trickster at the Mystery Spot in Miami a few years back. Well they were less than thrilled when you came upon another one while doing some light research.  
“Dean seems pleased” you said to Sam who was desperately trying to fix the broken coffee pot because you were all grumpy without a little caffeine. Dean was at the store buying a few things to restock the bunker.  
“Honestly I don’t blame him. And I know I sure as hell don’t want to deal with another…well you know”  
“I know Sam, but this time the details are completely different. I’m not sure it even is the trickster. Something just doesn’t seem right” you said picking up a screwdriver to see if you could help the moose with the pot. It seemed like he was struggling.  
The youngest Winchester smiled at you and you just shook your head, taking the coffee pot out of his hands and reassembling it within five minutes. Sam gave you a questioning look as if to ask how you had done that so quickly and you just shrugged your shoulders casually reminding him of your previous job.  
“Right. You were a barista before we took you in as a hunter” Sam said ruffling your hair.  
“Right you idiots took me under your wing and told me about the monsters under my bed” You said sarcastically, but you were happy they had taken you in. These last few years with the Winchesters had been all the adventure you had dreamed of.  
“Hey we saved your ass all those years ago, you should still be kissing our asses.” You hadn’t even heard the older Winchester come in, but before you could make a witty retort Sam defended you.  
“Dean please. She’s saved our asses plenty of times as well. No need to keep score.”  
“Who said I was keeping score?” he glanced over at the now fixed coffee pot “Sweet you fixed it! Can you make us a nice pot of joe?” Dean looked over and winked at you with those green eyes of his. Those eyes. You could curse those eyes and what they do to you.  
“Fine, but don’t be surprised if yours tastes a little funny” The elder Winchester made a face that was a poor attempt at Sam’s puppy dog eyes “That’s what you get for pushing me around all the time” You stuck your tongue out at him like you were back in elementary school, but secretly you knew that you would’ve never said no to Dean’s small requests. You liked doing things for him. He was always protecting and taking of you and Sam, sometimes he deserved someone to take care of him.  
\--- --- ---  
After the Impala was loaded, you went to open up the back door but Sam stopped you.  
“I’ll sit in the back. I want to do some research anyways. I still don’t like the look of this case so you sit up front with Dean.” You nodded and sat yourself in the passenger’s side of Baby. It was difficult not to hear the annoyance in Dean’s voice.  
“Sammy you always sit up front”  
“I know. I think she’s been with us long enough that she’s earned her place up front too.”  
You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you overheard Dean’s whining, but he must’ve agreed to disagree because he got in next you, flashed his million-dollar smile, and revved the engine. The younger Winchester had headphones in and you could see him typing away at his computer, so you glanced over at Dean. Green eyes fixed on the road, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on a lukewarm beer, Metallica blasting through Baby. The windows were down as usual and about twenty minutes into the drive you put your hair up in a ponytail silently asking yourself why it was down in the first place.  
“Whatcha thinking about over there short stuff?” You grimaced at the nickname, but once you saw his smirk you smiled back at him.  
“Just trying to remember how I got stuck with you losers as partners.” Dean chuckled and that made you smile again.  
Just then Sam decided to join the conversation “So get this…it turns out that no one has actually disappeared.”  
“I never said anyone had disappeared, just that there was something fishy going on at this mystery spot. It’s not a normal tourist hoax.”  
“Right. Anyways, so I’ve been looking at some of the tourist’s videos and look what I found.” Sam handed you the laptop and Dean leaned over to get a look too.  
“Eyes on the road Winchester” You said grabbing his face and turning it back towards the road. Sam chuckled at the sight of Dean being bossed around. Sam pressed play and you turned your attention back to the laptop only to be met by a screaming woman, who vanished after a few seconds. Then a child called out for his mother and then vanished. A few other people came and vanished and you noticed Dean’s face turn white.  
“What are they?” You asked having never seen anything like it before.  
“Death echoes” Dean said. The car ride was silent the rest of the way.  
\--- --- ---  
“So it seems like more and more have been cropping up over the last few months, before that there was one or two echoes and this mystery spot was going to be shut down.” Sam said handing you some obituaries and local newspapers.  
“So owner wants to keep his business running starts to kill more people for his little tourist attraction. Great.” The older Winchester still wasn’t back to his normal color, but you didn’t say anything because you could tell he was on edge. “I’m going for a walk. And don’t you dare try and stop me. I know you have some smart ass comment going through that head of yours, but just please. Keep it to yourself, Rookie”  
You felt tears well up in your eyes because Dean had just yelled at you. I mean sure he teased you and pushed you around a little, but yelling never.  
“He called me a rookie” you muttered quietly.  
“Don’t worry about Dean, he just doesn’t like death echoes. He feels useless because he wants to save them, but we can’t” Sam said resting a hand on your shoulder. You leaned into him wrapping your arms around his moose like structure. He gently hugged you back. “Hey it’s okay. Dean didn’t mean any of that. He just has a hard time expressing what he’s feeling so anger just comes naturally to him.”  
“Thanks Sam. I couldn’t have asked for a better honorary big brother” However Dean didn’t hear those words. Little did you know that He saw you hugging Sam through the window of the motel you were staying at and left in the Impala for a drive.  
After a few more hours of research and secretly waiting up for Dean, you finally heard the Impala roll in about 3 am. You heard Dean shuffle into the room next door that he and Sam were sharing and you drifted off to sleep.  
\--- --- ---  
The hunt was going well until Dean handcuffed you to the dashboard of Baby. You all had just found out that the owner of the mystery spot had been dabbling in witchcraft and then the older Winchester asked to talk you for a minute by the car. However, instead of talking he surprised you by handcuffing you to the car. There was no time for protesting because the boys walked away back toward the mystery spot, Sam turning around to give you an apologetic look, then following Dean inside.  
“I don’t understand what his problem is, I’ve been hunting with them for five years. Why is acting like such a douche now. Not that he wasn’t a cheeky asshole before.” You muttered trying to find a way out of these handcuffs.  
A few minutes with the bobby pin that was in your hair and the lock came undone from the handcuffs. Just in time too because you heard a scream. You grabbed the salt gun out of the trunk and ran inside.  
Sam was searching frantically through the room, throwing things, flipping tables over.  
“What’s going on? Where’s Dean?”  
Sam pointed to the corner of the room where Dean was surrounded by sharp flying objects and all the death echoes closing in on him.  
“Hex bag. Find the hex bag. Dean had it, but threw it over here somewhere. We have to burn it.”  
That didn’t make sense to you since you could clearly see that the mystery spot owner had a nice in between his eyes. If the one who made the hex bag was dead, the hex should be broken, but things were still attacking Dean, so you frantically searched beside Sam.  
“Here!” you said getting ready to pick up the hex bag.  
“Don’t touch it. It will affect you if you do.” Dean screamed. You picked it up anyway without thinking. Your only thought was to get those things away from Dean. The moment the hex bag touched your fingers, knives came flying at you. Luckily they only hit your shirt, but unfortunately they stuck you to the wall, easy access for the ghosts to come towards you and attack you.  
“Goddammit” you heard Dean say as he rushed over to you. “I told you not to pick it up. Idiot.”  
“Dean” you barely got out the words because the ghosts of a young woman had her hands around your throat. The older Winchester looked at you and you tried to signal to your right hand. His looked down as you open your hand and let the hex bag fall to the floor. Dean quickly lit it on fire and you watched as everything vanished in front of you.  
As you collapsed to the floor from the lack of oxygen, you saw tiny bag burn to dust before everything went black.  
\--- --- ---  
“Dean she’s not a kid, there was no reason for you to handcuff her to the car.” Sam said in a rough whisper. You were regaining consciousness, but didn’t feel up to opening your eyes just yet, plus the boys were talking about you, and you wanted to know what was going on.  
“Sam I’m not justifying my actions to you. You saw that guy. He was a moron. Sloppy hex bag, caused anyone who touched it to be affected. I don’t even know why he wanted the damn thing. To get objects to fly around his room. Damn tourist attraction.”  
“What does that have to do with handcuffing her to the car? And calling her a rookie last night? Not cool man. What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Sam we are not having this discussion. She could wake up at any moment.”  
You had had enough of Dean acting like you were some helpless kid. You were a goddamned hunter, and a good one at that, and he was going to treat you with respect.  
“You know what Dean?” Both boys turned at the sound of your voice and Dean’s eyebrows immediately narrowed.  
“What the hell were you thinking picking up that hex bag?! And rushing in there like that with no clue what was going on? I handcuffed you to the car for a reason. I was in charge of this hunt and I didn’t want you involved.” He was yelling again, but this time you were going to yell back.  
“Oh right? Leave the rookie by the car? Well I’m not a kid Dean. I can take care of my own. Hell you should know that. You’re the one who got me into hunting in the first place. Took me under your wing trained me. I’m just as good as you at hunting!”  
You hadn’t noticed that you both walked towards each other until you were a few inches apart and his green eyes were staring into yours. You expected them to be cold, but they weren’t.  
“I don’t understand why you treat me like this. Five years I’ve been hunting with you guys. And I’ve saved your ass how many times? Including tonight! I got those damn ghosts away from you! I was trying to protect you, asshole, but look where it gets me. How come Sam gets all this respect and I don’t? You push me around like I’m some fucking joke! I’m sick of it. I can hold my own. You know what maybe I’ll do just that. I’ll go hunt on my own.”  
You turned around abruptly because you didn’t want Dean to see the tears spilling from your eyes. You walked a few steps before you felt a strong hand pull you back and lips crashed down against yours.  
Dean pulled away before you even had time to process what happened. You didn’t even have to time kiss him back.  
“I can’t lose you. That’s why I’m so protective over you. I have to keep you safe.”  
An inaudible “Oh…” escaped your lips before Dean’s lips met yours again, but this time you were able to kiss him back.  
You heard Sam mumble “About damn time” before he snuck out the motel door leaving you two alone.


End file.
